


You're My Lucky Charm

by ObsidianRye



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Cereal, Fluff, Late Night Conversations, M/M, One Shot, but you can barely tell, i am raywood trash at this point, its fahc, just a little drabble, just pure fluff, the fluffiest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-05-31 22:26:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6489769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObsidianRye/pseuds/ObsidianRye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan wakes up in the middle of the night and something is... different in his apartment. Ray was just hungry, okay? Let him live.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're My Lucky Charm

**Author's Note:**

> Alternate title: Based on that one time I sat on my kitchen floor and ate cereal in my underwear at two in the morning.
> 
> Enjoy this little piece of literal domestic fluff!

When Ryan startled awake, he knew immediately something was not right. The room around him was exactly as he had left it, and the apartment was quiet, but something was very, very wrong. Ryan didn’t know what he was going to find, but he still stalked down his hallway with a gun gripped tight, to prepare for the worst. As he neared the end of the hallway leading to the rest of his apartment, Ryan began to realize what was wrong, and relaxed. He flicked on a light, and sure enough, his suspicions were confirmed. 

“Seriously!” Ryan exclaimed, exasperated. He sighed, placing the gun down on a side table. 

Before him was Ray, pantsless, sitting on his kitchen floor with a carton of milk and a box cereal around him, eating a heaping serving of Lucky Charms. The younger man swallowed and looked at him with a bored expression. 

“Jesus Ray! It’s two in the morning!” Ryan chastised, “I could’ve shot you!”

“You didn’t,” Ray shrugged, shoveling another spoonful of marshmallows into his mouth. Ryan sighed again, but walked into the kitchen. Glancing at the milk, he saw it was already half empty and rolled his eyes.

“How many bowls have you had?” He asked, looking at Ray expectantly. 

“This is the fifth,” Ray stated easily, shrugging again. Ryan shook his head again but didn’t move to take the milk away. 

“And you don’t have cereal at your place?” The older man questioned, reaching into a cupboard for a bowl. 

“You have better kinds,” Ray munched on his food, not bothering to watch Ryan as he fetched his own dishes. Ryan settled next to the younger man and took the box offered to him. Looking inside, most of the marshmallows had already been picked out, but he poured a bowl anyway.

“And it couldn’t wait for a few hours?” Ryan poured milk over his cereal and began to eat. Ray looked at him and grinned. 

“I had a rumbling in my tummy,” He spoke, savoring Ryan’s annoyance, “That only six or seven bowls of cereal could satisfy.”

“You’re such a child,” Ryan huffed, but he couldn’t help smiling. Ray beamed and took another huge bite, milk dribbling down his chin. Ryan reached out and wiped it away carefully.

“You’re such a dad,” Ray teased, wiping his own chin again. Ryan grinned around his mouthful of cereal. 

“Guess we make a good pair then, huh?” Ryan joked after swallowing. Ray smiled softly, looking into his cereal. 

“Yeah,” He said quietly. Ryan smiled and the two continued to eat in silence. Ray finished his bowl before Ryan, and filled another. Ryan rolled his eyes, but let him continue anyway. 

By the time Ryan was finished, Ray was halfway through his sixth bowl. Ryan picked up the empty milk, tossing it in a bin, and put away the dwindling cereal. Ray watched him as he place his bowl in the sink. 

“Hurry up and finish asshole,” Ryan leaned against the counter, watching Ray with a fond smile, “I feel like cuddling.”

“Good,” Ray grunted, finishing his cereal with a gulp of milk. Standing, Ray wrapped himself around Ryan, placing the bowl on the counter, “All that milk made me cold.”

Ryan laughed quietly and scooped Ray up, carrying him out of the kitchen. Ray flicked the light switch as they exited the room, and relaxed against Ryan. The two crawled into Ryan’s bed, and curled into each other.

“Good night Rye,” Ray muttered with a yawn, his glasses resting on the bedside table. Ryan shook his head, smiling. He kissed the top of Ray’s head gently as the younger man drifted into sleep. 

“Good night Ray,” Ryan whispered, tightening his arms around the younger man’s waist. 

He fell asleep knowing that everything was very, very right in his apartment.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Feel free to leave a comment or kudos, they make my day! Until next time <3


End file.
